


Об ангеле, старых охотниках и тайном бункере

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Орден Просвещенных Америки вновь в деле. Там множество информаторов и наставников. Эти парни дадут вам адрес убежища, скажут где припрятан небольшой склад с оружием, до которого можно быстро добраться. Иными словами, современные охотники были мобильны и имели такие тылы, которых не было у охотников еще 20 лет назад. В конце концов старый, но надежный бункер, в который они могли прийти в час нужды. Но дело в том, что эта история совсем не об охотниках современности.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Об ангеле, старых охотниках и тайном бункере

Они были свободны. Никакого Чака, никаких дурных предзнаменований. Вновь ожили несправедливо стёртые люди, злодей получил по заслугам, и больше над миром не висел дамоклов меч.

Больше никаких кукловодов, никаких нитей над ними. Есть только их жизнь, их решения и ошибки.

Первые недели после ухода Джека они отдыхали. Так как могут отдыхать два человека, чья жизнь состоит из войны и выживания. Они высыпались, пили пиво и смотрели дурацкие фильмы. Включали музыку на всю громкость, разыгрывали друг друга и просто были счастливы. Впервые за долгое, очень долгое, время. Можно было не бояться, что в гости заглянет очередной безумный архангел и устроит очередной апокалипсис с блэкджеком и сексуальными демоницами. Не явится напыщенный индюк с перьями и не потребует быть чьим-то «мечом».

Они созванивались со знакомыми, выясняли как устроен этот новый мир, общались с веселыми, счастливыми Чарли и Эйлин. Они не просто чувствовали, видели, что жизнь наконец встала на место. Им можно жить, как они того хотят. Больше никто им не запретит.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро после победы Дин, действовал по инерции. Умылся, оделся, сварил кофе, позавтракал и принялся искать новое дело. И только увидев еще сонного Сэма остановился в понимании того, что делает. Они остановили Чака вчера. Бога. А он уже ищет им работу. В тот момент, когда, казалось бы, стоит отдохнуть и набраться сил он просто не может остановиться. Дин взглядом провожает Сэма, что проходит мимо него и бурчит приветствие. Они заслужили отдых. Дин глубоко вздыхает, закрывает ноутбук и допивает свой кофе. Его вечно напряженное тело наконец расслабляется, а вот его мозг понятия не имеет что делать, но ничего, Дин подключит Сэма. Они всегда что-нибудь придумывали вместе.

Вечером того же дня Дин привычно молится перед сном. Но теперь он произносит две молитвы. Джеку и Касу. Просто дает знать, что у них всё хорошо, что каждый из них может прийти если захочет. Даже если один из них не слышит его и уже никогда не ответит.  
Дин продолжает молиться.

***

Сэм был надутым индюком, и они оба знали это. Дин еле сдерживал смех при виде смущенного, но сияющего Сэма, когда Эйлин пригласила того на свидание тоном которым принято обсуждать погоду или список покупок. Сэм ответил согласием моментально, и под аккомпанемент смеха Винчестера-старшего взял девушку за руку. Дин смеялся и радовался за брата, а Сэм, прежде чем уйти, состроил фирменное стервозное лицо, говорившее: «Серьезно, Дин? Выключись уже!».

Парочка встречалась, но даже если каждый из них желал нормальной жизни без сверхъестественного, иногда что-то да возвращало Сэма и Эйлин к охоте. Так младший Винчестер достаточно часто присоединялся к брату в охоте на монстров. Шли месяцы, которые превратились в полгода и вот Сэм встает на колено перед Эйлин, а потом одержимые любовной лихорадкой они начинают намекать Дину остепениться и обрести собственное счастье.

Каждый раз Дин лишь закатывает глаза и отмахивается от них. Он и так счастлив.

***

Всё началось после охоты на вампиров. Удачной или неудачной, это как посмотреть. В любом случае дети были спасены, кровопийцы обезглавлены и Винчестеры возвращались домой.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм после того, как отрубил последнему кровососу голову и обернулся к странно тихому Дину.

— Да, просто… — Дин запнулся и, присев на корточки, поднял отломившуюся от столба железку. Ту самую к которой его чуть не прибили с минуту назад.

— Точно? — нахмурился младшенький, — по тебе не скажешь.

— Просто это было близко, — хмыкнул Дин и отбросив железку поднялся. Сэм, следивший за действиями брата, наконец понял, что к чему и побледнел от волнения.

— Ты точно в порядке? — повторил вопрос Сэм и получил в ответ привычную ухмылку.

— В меня надо запихнуть что-то посущественнее чем недобитый гвоздь, чтобы довести меня до отключки Сэмми.

— Фу, — скривился Сэм, — придурок.

— Сучонок.

В бункере их ждали Эйлин, только вернувшиеся с охоты Чарли и Стиви и конечно же пицца, пиво и огромный пирог.

***

Жизнь продолжалась. Охота продолжалась. Шли месяцы, которые превращались в года, и Сэм с Дином за это время сумели заметить свою странную удачу. Всё началось с того самого дела с детьми и вампирами, но на этом все отнюдь не закончилось. Буквально через две недели после этого под демоном проломилась ступенька, тот шел аккурат за спиной старшего Винчестера и уже собирался нанести удар, как с удивленным вскриком полетел вниз. Дин тогда сориентировался быстро. Демон убит, дело закрыто. Спустя месяц на призрака злобной невесты, дравшейся с Сэмом, обрушилась старая железная люстра. Подобные спасающие их случайности происходили не друг за другом, но достаточно часто, чтобы можно было счесть их закономерностью. Так прошло два года, сочетавшиеся браком Сэм и Эйлин вскоре объявили о том, что у них будет ребенок. Спустя еще три года Дин задумался о том, что пора что-то менять. Играя со своим маленьким тезкой, который обожал своего дядю, Дин задумался о том, что совсем скоро ему понадобится помощь. Сэм почти окончательно отошел от дел, и меньше всего Дину хотелось отрывать брата от семейной идиллии. Он пытался брать Сэмми с собой как можно реже, даже если тот уговаривал его.

— Дин, ты уверен? — в который раз спрашивал Сэм.

— Да, Сэмми, — отвечал Дин проверяя снаряжение, — я еду с Чарли и Стиви. Они как раз вернулись из Индианаполиса.

— Я просто беспокоюсь.

— Что, уже наскучило менять памперсы, старичок? — подколол Дин.

— Возвращайся поскорее, да помоги, — фыркнул повеселевший Сэм.

— Ага. Дай только джина завалить. Потерпи немного, Саманта и герой дядя Дин придет на выручку!

— О да, буду ждать вооружившись идеальной бомбой. Пригнись как будешь заходить, — Сэм изобразил, как кидает памперс в Дина.

— Ты не посмеешь, — притворно ужаснулся Дин.

— Поспорим? — усмехнулся Сэм.

— Ты страшный человек, Сэм Винчестер, — пробурчал Дин и уложив последнюю сумку в багажнике захлопнул его.

— Ты сам меня учил использовать подручные средства в драке.

— Не против родного брата, прошу заметить, — съехидничал Дин.

— Кто сказал, что кидать буду я?

Дин закатил глаза и рассмеялся.

— Страшный Сэм. Очень страшный.

Охота прошла удачно и Дин нагрянул к семье сразу, как отоспался.

Пригнуться он не забыл.

И прицел у Дина-младшего что надо!

***

— Я тут подумал, — начал разговор Дин, когда они с Сэмом устроили ставший уже традиционным марафон фильмов.

— Хм-м? — Сэм лениво закинул в рот листья салата и посмотрел на брата хрустя овощем.

— Что насчёт того, чтобы восстановить Орден Просвещенных? — Дин сделал глоток пива. Хруст прекратился.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Сэм.

— Мы не молодеем, — хмыкнул Дин. Хруст возобновился и стал более интенсивным.

— Есть такое.

— Чарли со Стиви, да пара тройка охотников раскатывают по стране. Клэр работает под присмотром Джоди. Те, кто не решил после последнего апокалипсиса жить обычной жизнью сбиваются в малые группы в каких-то захолустных барах, но как правило быстро расходятся. Если бы был кто-то, кто мог регулировать это. Снабжать информацией, оружием, убежищем, всем было бы проще, — Дин замолчал, ожидая вердикта брата.

— Ты предлагаешь нам стать этими «кем-то», — утвердительно кивнул Сэм.

— У нас есть информация. У нас есть опыт и навыки. Мы можем помочь. Что скажешь?

— Мне нравится, — улыбнулся младший Винчестер и закинул в рот еще салата, — это определенно стоящая идея, Дин.

Братья переглянулись. Стоящие идеи затрачивают много нервов, но они давно приспособились справляться с этим.

***

На это ушло много времени. Прежде, чем механизм был отлажен и Орден засиял во всем своем великолепии.

Для начала братья решили составить охотничью базу. Библиотеку они знали как свои пять пальцев, и при помощи Чарли заимели компьютерную картотеку. Оставалось узнать кто еще в игре и распространить информацию. Потом они стали искать места для обустройства небольших безопасных домов. Они взяли лучшее, что успели узнать от Бобби и параноика Фрэнка Деверо. Была налажена быстрая печать поддельных документов, стояли телефоны с номерами на любой вкус, от сантехников до ФБР, собиралась база данных магазинчиков, где можно купить нужные ингредиенты. В конце концов Сэм написал книгу.

— То, что должен знать каждый? — хмыкнул Дин смотря на название.

— Это лучшее определение того, что здесь есть, — пожал плечами Сэм.

Так и было. На первой же странице была изображена пентаграмма. Та самая которую братья и их близкие давно нанесли на свои тела. На следующих страницах было все: слова экзорцизма с транскрипцией правильного произношения, указание на то, что вампирам нужен не осиновый кол в сердце, а кровь мертвеца и голову с плеч, железо против призраков, химикаты против левиафанов. То, что должен знать каждый. Не было названия идеальнее.

***

Так шли годы, которые становились десятилетиями. Бункер стал опорой охотников и в худшие и в лучшие времена. Приходили новички, оставались на ночь и прожженные охотники. Оплот. Место куда можно прийти и получить поддержку. В конце концов кто-то решал остаться, стать просвещенным, обрабатывать информацию, изучать монстров, координировать других охотников. Сэм и Дин охотились всё реже, молодое поколение было резвым, мигом забирало самые интересные дела и хвасталось успехами по возвращению. Дин-младший вырос ботаником, прямо как отец. Еще в детстве облазив весь бункер, в юношестве набив защитную татуировку, зная от и до историю своей семьи, он вылетел из гнезда в увлекательную взрослую жизнь. Он охотился, время от времени, но не высказывал желания постоянно носиться по кладбищам и городам в поисках монстров. Что ему действительно нравилось, так это структура Ордена. Дин-младший нередко выдвигал идеи по улучшению бункера и его систем. Все же, он был больше творцом чем воином. И старшее поколение Винчестеров было этому радо.

Что до странной удачи, что обычно сопровождала их во время охоты, то она каким-то образом стала отражаться и на их повседневной жизни. Никаких удачно выигранных лотерей, в которых они не принимали участия, но они не могли не обращать внимания на знаки окружающие их.

Сэм относился к этому со спокойным принятием и легкой улыбкой, Дин же продолжал молиться каждую ночь. И молитвы его всегда были обращены к двоим. Он верил, что вся их удача — это ответ на их действия и решения. Что это показываем им, что они все делают правильно.

Дин Винчестер умер в возрасте 78 лет, оставив после себя Орден Просвещенных и мир свободный от кукловодов. Сэм последовал за братом спустя полтора года, умерев в своей постели, окруженный сыном, невесткой и двумя внуками.

Это была хорошая жизнь.

***

Было странно. Находиться в раю. Знать, что умер и выглядеть так, как выглядел в свои лучшие молодые годы. Дин улыбался, садясь за руль и объезжая дорогу, наталкиваясь на знакомые места и встречаясь с теми, кого давно потерял. Чудо сидел на переднем сидении и везде сопровождал своего хозяина.

— Бар у дороги, — прошептал он, паркуя машину. Пёс вылетел из машины и понесся к сидящему у входа Бобби. — Могу я тут задержаться? — ухмыляется Дин, тут же попадая в объятия почти отца.

— Уж не поленись это сделать, сынок.

Здесь были все. Эллен, Джо, даже чудак-гений Эш. Счастливые, без груза охоты за плечами и без горы оружия в кладовой. Впрочем, кажется, за стойкой дробовик таки был.

— Кое-что должно быть неизменным, — ухмыльнулась Эллен заметив взгляд Дина, — мы в конце концов охотничий бар, а не какая-то забегаловка.

Дин не знал сколько времени провел в баре Харвеллов, но в конце концов покинул их, снова сев за руль Импалы. Время здесь не имело значения, ты просто двигаешься дальше, когда понимаешь, что пора. И сейчас, проколесив неясное количество времени, Дин приехал домой, в бункер, который встретил его теплым светом и гостеприимной атмосферой. За десятилетия это место стало домом и прибежищем для многих. Кажется логичным, что и в посмертии все было так же.

Дин обходит бункер, посещает кухню, библиотеку, жилые комнаты, оставляет Чудо в своей и идет дальше. Идет словно по невидимой нити, которая ведет его ниже, в подвалы. Чтобы открыть очередную дверь, замереть с открытым ртом и так остаться стоять словно дурак.

— Кас? — зовет Дин и не узнает собственный голос. Мужчина напротив него смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Здравствуй, Дин, — еле заметная улыбка застыла на лице ангела.

— Кас, — выдыхает Винчестер и в два широких шага преодолевая расстояние между ними, заключает Кастиэля в объятия. Он скучал. Он так скучал, что это нельзя выразить словами. Дин чувствовал, как крепко его обнимают в ответ. Почти сорок лет он молился об этом. Сорок лет, с того момента, как он услышал признание, на которое не успел дать ответ. Кас не должен был жертвовать собой ради него, но он сделал это. И Дину лишь оставалось принять это. Жить дальше, чтобы жертва ангела не была напрасной.

— Ты здесь, — прошептал Дин в плечо Кастиэля и глубоко вздохнул чувствуя, как усилилось объятие.

— Я решил встретить тебя здесь, — тот провел рукой по спине охотника и зарылся пальцами в короткий ежик волос.

— А если бы я колесил дальше по дороге? Или решил не останавливаться вообще?

— То мы бы встретились там.

Дин кивает и с трудом разрывает объятие.

— Я так и не ответил тебе тогда, — сказал Винчестер, внимательно смотря на Каса. Он бы все таким же. Бежевый плащ, под которым черный костюм, расслабленный галстук, аккуратно уложенные волосы, яркие синие глаза. Такой же, каким Дин его помнил, но без налета усталости и боли, которая была в ангеле в их последнюю встречу. Сейчас Кас выглядит свободным от всех бед и сражений.

— Ты не должен, Дин, — Кас возражает, грустно улыбается и Дин ненавидит себя за то, что именно он заставил это выражение лица появиться.

— Нет, должен! — Дин взял лицо Каса в свои ладони, — Я не успел тогда, но я могу сделать это сейчас, и я сделаю, — Дин нервно улыбнулся, прежде чем сделать самое главное признание в своей жизни, — я люблю тебя. Я долго отрицал это, долго принимал себя, боролся с мыслями о том, что не имею на это права, и я смог. Сорок лет без тебя дали мне понять, как сильно я… — Дин запнулся. Даже сейчас он толком не мог сформулировать свои чувства. Он скучал по ангелу. Его сердце разрывалось с того самого дня, как того забрала пустота. Ему и правда потребовались, не только на принятие собственных чувств, но, и чтобы уничтожить мысль о том, что он грешник, осмелился полюбить самого настоящего ангела. И что тот любил его в ответ. Здесь и сейчас он не собирался упускать возможность признаться. Он молчал сорок лет, слишком большой срок на его взгляд.

— Дин, — Кастиэль взял охотника за руку и крепко сжал. Для ангела это было больше, чем его мечты. Его человек любит его, чего еще ему желать.

— Я отказывался верить тогда, что это прощание.

— Я должен был спасти тебя. Всех вас.

— И ты спас, — Дин пристально смотрел на Кастиэля.

— Да, Дин, — Кас улыбнулся и Винчестер тут же улыбнулся в ответ, — это конец всем испытаниям, — Кас подался вперед и соединил их губы в первом, но долгожданном поцелуе. Дин положил руку на затылок ангела и углубил поцелуй окончательно расслабляясь.

Впервые, за долгие годы, Дин почувствовал, что счастлив.


End file.
